Desert Rose
by TheDarkestHours
Summary: Because small details hold great meanings and simple words a promise for the future. Bagdad, Owen, Teddy and a handful of simple but meaningful words... ONESHOT


**Set in the universe of my story "Life After You"** **but it can be read individually.**

 **English isn't my language so there could be several grammatical mistakes.**

* * *

 **Desert Rose**

Six months, Teddy couldn't believe that she had been in this place for six months, a place that her father referred to as a _"Hole in Hell"_ and it certainly was, not only because of the infernal heat but because of all the calamities that were happening here. Teddy never imagined that she would see so much death, misery and desolation concentrated in one place, but that was war.

Just that morning Owen and she had lost 8 men in surgery. _"Men"._ Teddy thought. Children. Children no older than 25; sons, brothers, all fighting for a war no one had asked for. Families that would be incomplete and would only receive in return a flag as a _"reward"_ for the services of their loved ones.

Six months and Teddy still didn't feel to have made any difference, the failures were more than the victories, the death more than the life, the hate more than the love.

The hate. It had been six months since she left New York, and with that city her father's hatred. In a few weeks it would be Christmas and Teddy didn't know what to do. No way would she return to America. What for? No one was waiting for her there. No one longed for her return; no one would wait for her at the airport with open arms and a handful of flowers and balloons. Teddy had no one; her father had made it pretty clear before she left for Baghdad.

The sun began to set on the horizon when the Colonel authorized them to retreat to rest. Pulling off her gown and mask, Teddy emerged from the makeshift O.R. She felt suffocated, she needed air, if it depended on her she would run, run until her legs couldn't hold her anymore but she had a commitment to her country and was ready to fulfill it until the end.

Wandering around the camp Teddy decided to sit on the still warm sand to watch the sunset. Seconds later someone was by her side. _Owen._ Teddy couldn't help but smile. Oh God! Her smile, Owen loved her smile; he loved to watch her green eyes light up and that small heart shape that appeared at the tip of her nose.

"You did everything you could and that's why you should be proud". Owen said with all the sweetness that could fit in his voice.

"Sometimes I feel that it's not enough, that none of this is enough". Teddy replied while playing with the warm sand.

Owen just sighed; he didn't have much to say since he felt exactly the same.

"I have something for you". Owen said while showing his hand that until recently remained concealed behind his back, there was a small white flower with blurred fuchsia edges accompanied by small, thin green leaves.

"Owen! Where did you get this from?!" Teddy asked in amazement.

"In the morning the boys and I went out for a jog and I found this little plant not far from here, it's called desert rose".

"It's beautiful! Thank you Owen". Teddy said as she hugged him.

Teddy couldn't stop admiring the little flower; it was the most colorful thing she had seen in six months.

"Teddy?"

"Hmmm?" Teddy murmured, not taking her eyes off her gift.

"Happy Birthday".

In seconds Teddy's eyes were flooded with tears. "You remembered." She said sobbing.

"No, I didn't remembered… I never forgot it. If it were up to me I would take you away to celebrate, to forget all this for a few minutes". Owen said as he slowly brought his face closer to Teddy's.

"I know". It was all she could say.

Soon the spell broke. "Hey! You two will cause me diabetes with all that sweetness". Dan Mooney, their colonel and friend, shouted. Immediately the two of them rose to their feet. "I'll see you at dinner". It was all Teddy said before retiring.

"Thank you Mooney, you always so timely." Owen said clearly irritated.

"What?! I didn't do anything, but the one who should do something is you. Tell Altman you're head over heels for her, apparently you tow are the only ones who haven't noticed".

"How many times do I have to tell you that we're just friends? Besides I have a girlfriend and ... I have a girlfriend, okay?" Owen was about to tell Dan that he would get engaged with Beth but knowing him soon the news would spread through whole camp and he didn't want Teddy to know, at least not for now.

At the same time, Dan returned to the tents, shouting Owen a few words that would stay in his mind for years. "Mark my words Hunt, one day, I don't know when but one day you and Altman will end up together. You will be a boring family full of children and a dog, will live in the suburbs and fight for nonsense and then end up laughing. You'll come back to thank me when you realize that it was all worth it. Mark my words Hunt, mark my words".

Owen kept thinking. " _Would it? Could there be anything between Teddy and me"_ Ever since they met, she never gave him any indication of feeling anything for him. Owen simply shook his head and joined the rest of the team.

The years would pass, their paths would separate and fate would play their cards joining them again. A lot of times happiness is in front of us it's only a matter of opening our eyes and not only seeing but observing the signs of the universe, everything has a reason, nothing happens just because.

* * *

 **Thoughts? :D**


End file.
